les trois dictateurs
by Audreenala
Summary: Gros délire Twitterien (J'invente des mots, ET ALORS?).


_Alors, alors, alors… Je publie pour la première fois, je suis donc trèèès anxieuse, mais il faut savoir que ce que j'ai écris viens d'un gros délire que j'ai eu avec Romona IntheVoid et avec Éra12. Enjoy ^^_

 **Les trois dictateurs**

Des pas résonnaient dans les couloirs métalliques de la base. Quatre silhouettes se détachaient du manque de lumière permanent. Deux semblaient être des soldats, droits et fiers, qui traînaient les deux autres, qui n'opposaient aucune résistance. Ils avançaient rapidement, d'un pas régulier. Ils se stoppèrent face à une porte dorée, contrastant avec le bleu-gris omniprésent. Un des deux soldats toqua trois fois, avant d'ouvrir la porte, non sans avoir reprit le bras du prisonnier.

La pièce était remplie de coussins rouges et dorés, de rideaux aux tissus épais et aux chandelles qui sentaient bon la cannelle. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait trois trônes, chacun en or massif. Si les deux premiers étaient vides, le troisième était occupé par une femme aux allures princières. Elle avait l'air conciliante, le visage ainsi caché dans l'ombre, mais quiconque l'aurait éclairé aurait vu un sourire d'un rare sadisme. Le genre de sourire qui veut dire : Peu m'importe ce que tu as fais, d'où tu viens et de qui tu es, tu vas mourir et je vais me délecter de tes cris de souffrance.

-Générale Romona, nous avons trouvé des hommes qui tentaient de semer une graine de rébellion.

-Ah! Tuez-les.

Son ton était sans appel. Les soldats s'apprêtaient à obéir à leur chef, mais un des deux prisonniers prit la parole, paniqué.

-Attendez, vous ne voulez pas savoir le pourquoi du comment?

-Non. Tuez-les.

Les soldats retentirent de commettre l'acte qui faisait toujours sourire leurs chefs, quand le second prisonnier prit la parole à son tour.

-Vous êtes sûre? On a une histoire super classe et tout…

-BORDEL, TUEZ LES, JE M'EN FOUS DE LEURS ACTES!

Les soldats tuèrent enfin les prisonniers, au plus grand bonheur de la générale. Au même moment, deux autres femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. Elles fixèrent les cadavres sans aucune expression et se tournèrent de concert vers la générale.

-Mes soldats sont prêts, clama la plus jeune, je les ai bien préparés, et Éra a un discours de malade.

-Bravo, Audrée! Bien, allons y, déclara Romona

Elles avancèrent dans les couloirs toujours aussi sombres (-Mais où est l'électricien? –Tu l'as tué, le mois dernier. –Ah.), et débouchèrent sur un immense balcon de pierre. Elles avaient une vue idéale pour voir tous ces soldats, bien placés en rang d'ognon. Audrée attrapa un micro et hurla :

-SOLDATS! IL EST L'HEURE DE LA PRIÈRE!

Comme un seul homme, des dizaines de voix se firent entendre et répétaient les mêmes choses :

«Trois grandes merveilleuses, belles, magnifiques, intelligentes et divines créatrices, guidez nous dans la lumière, sur un chemin tracé de règnes et de sang. Amen»

Éra arracha ensuite le micro des mains de la cadette et commença son discours (à écouter avec de la musique épique)

-Mes chers soldats. Aujourd'hui est le jour de pourquoi nous nous sommes entraînés toutes ces années. Aujourd'hui viens le temps de former un nouvel empire. Il sera plus fort, que dis-je! Indétrônable! Et vous savez pourquoi? Car c'est nous, et nous seules qui le dirigerons! Alors, pars delà des internets, du monde et de l'espace, partout dans le temps et l'espace! FANGIRLS ET FANBOYS, LEVEZ VOUS!

Un hurlement synchronisé se fit entendre. Au même moment, partout dans le monde, des fangirls et des fanboys obéissaient à leurs leaders, les trois déesses. Le massacre fut total, pour le plus grand bonheur des dictatrices. Ce monde, elles le tenaient dans leurs mains. De leurs trônes, rien ni personne ne pouvait les attraper. Elles étaient trois.

Une vieille dame fixait le vide face à elle. Des dizaines d'enfants étaient scotchés à ses lèvres, elle qui était l'une des seules survivantes du massacre des trois déesses.

-Elles étaient trois. Trois amies, trois dictatrices. Il y a eu un combat perdu d'avance et c'est ainsi que le monde à prit fin, mes enfants

Review?:3


End file.
